Needed Me
by EmiAni
Summary: After Kagome and Inuyasha get in a fight, she visits home only to return to the feudal era and see Inuyasha professing his love to Kikyo. Inuyasha decides to break things off with Kagome, claiming that his destiny was to die with Kikyo, if that what her heart desired. Koga unknowingly interrupts them and saves Kagome from the pain of a broken heart. After Ep47, KagxKoga, InuxKikyo
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some musings. Once I get to the point I originally wanted to write, I will stop unless I get more musings or if people want me to continue it. Enjoy ig**

* * *

Kagome threw her bag out of the well before climbing out, the action getting easier every time she did it. She lifted the bag, and put it on her back grunting a bit from how heavy it was. She started to make her way towards the village. Then she heard a familiar sound.

Kagome looked up at the sky where she heard the sound from, making a connection. "Those are Kikyo's soul collectors… Is she close?" She began to follow them, having to run to keep up. "That means Kikyo is nearby… Inuyasha might be with her!" Determined, she followed the soul collectors, unknowingly and effortlessly passing through Kikyo's barrier.

When she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she stopped suddenly and hid behind a nearby tree to watch the scene with wide eyes.

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

I watched as Inuyasha held Kikyo in a tight embrace.

"Kikyo… I never stop thinking about you, not even for a moment!" He confessed. She looked at him with something in her eyes. Was it love? Pity? She slowly leaned in for a kiss, and he returned it passionately. _I knew it… Inuyasha still loves her..._ My eyes were brimming with tears. _I'm an idiot… Why am I sitting here watching them kissing? Is it true? Am I really in love with Inuyasha?_ After watching them kiss passionately for a few minutes, Kikyo finally pulled away.

"I cannot linger here. I need to go." Inuyasha tried to pull her back, but her soulcollectors pulled her away and lifted her to the sky. The two of them held eye connection until she drifted out of site. _They're perfect for each other…_ Lost in my thoughts, I dropped my bag, which landed with a thud. Inuyasha's head snapped towards the sound.

 _There's no use in hiding… He knows I'm here…_ I stepped out with my bag in my hand, looking at him in his eyes. He had this expression on his face. It was… peaceful…

"Kagome…" No! I didn't want to hear him explain. There was nothing to say. It was obvious that he wanted to be with Kikyo. Before he could say anything else, I had run off back where I came. He had made his choice. I didn't hear him run after me.

* * *

"... So, if Inuyasha comes back, tell him I'm going home." I laughed awkwardly as I took the medical supplies out of my backpack.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, a little confused. _I don't think Inuyasha wants me to come back…_

"I'm fine!" I said hurriedly once my back was empty. I then got up and left, going back home and being careful to avoid Inuyasha. However, I didn't know that the others would follow my tracks soon after.

* * *

 **Regular P.O.V.**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came upon the well shortly after Kagome left.

"So, this is the bone-eaters well?" Sango asked curiously, feeling the wood.

"Yes. Somehow, this well allows Kagome and Inuyasha to pass through between time periods." Miroku observed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha come out of the forest with a satisfied look on his face. He turned to face him. "There you are, Inuyasha. Kagome just left. She wanted us to tell you that she was going back home."

Inuyasha looked at them, a bit dazed. "Uh… Yeah… I just saw her."

Sango inspected him closely. "Hey, what's with that face, Inuyasha? You look like you're on cloud nine. You're not yourself. Did something happen?"

"Um… Yeah… Sort of…" Miroku then put two and two together.

"You saw Kikyo, didn't you?" After no response, the answer was obvious. "Inuyasha, you dirty dog!"

Shippo got angry, and began to punch and kick at his leg. "Inuyasha, how could you?!"

Sango gave him a stern look. "No wonder Kagome was acting strange. That poor girl. She saw you two, didn't she?"

Inuyasha didn't attempt to hide anything. "Yeah, she did…"

Miroku was upset as well. "You don't have anything to say for yourself? Wow, Inuyasha."

The half-demon had had enough. "Get off my back, alright?" His temper returned once he snapped out of his blissful state. "I've made my decision. I owe my life to Kikyo. I will follow her into the depths of hell, if that's what her heart desires."

Shippo got even angrier. "What about Kagome?! Inuyasha, you idiot!" Inuyasha began to walk off and the fox demon wanted to follow him desperately, but Miroku stopped him.

"Kagome belongs in her own time," said Inuyasha before he was out of earshot.

The monk sighed. "Don't push it, Shippo. He's made his decision."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got positive feedback for this, so I will be continuing this. There are flashbacks in this chapter, marked with _Italics_ and horizontal lines. This chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I climbed out of the well and stepped out into the shrine. This is where I belong. Tears were brimming my eyes but I couldn't let them out. I walked to my home slowly, and upon arriving, I opened the sliding door to see my family sitting down to a meal.

"Kagome, you're finally back, dear!" My mom said as she smiled at me.

"Big sis!" Sota exclaimed, laughing. I smiled flakily, hoping my mother wouldn't notice, but of course she did.

"Kagome, honey, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself…" The tears were coming. As soon as I looked at my mother's sweet, understanding expression, I broke. I dropped my bag and ran into her arms. She was embracing me in an instant and I let everything out right there and then.

After taking my bath and helping myself to some of my mother's amazing cooking, I found myself wandering around the shrine and eventually looking up at the sacred tree. The same tree that Kikyo bound Inuyasha to hundreds of years ago.

…

I was a replacement.

To Inuyasha, I was a replacement for Kikyo. When we first met, he always compared me to her. Always called me by her name. Belittled me. Doubted me. I frowned slightly. I was nothing but a jewel sensor to him. Looking down at the two sacred jewel fragments in my hand, I began to get angrier. How could I have been so blind?

Once Kikyo was revived, he prioritized her over me. Her happiness over mine. Everything was clear to me, now. I lifted the tiny bottle of jewel fragments, holding them to the sun.

"I have to bring these back. Once I do that, all my ties from this world and the feudal world will be cut and I can go back to living my life as an ordinary girl. Like none of this ever happened." With that in my mind, I returned back to my home to fill my bag with medical supplies like I had promised, and returned to the well afterwards. Taking a deep breath, I leaped into it for what I thought would be the final time.

* * *

 **Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I waited near the well for Kagome. I didn't know what I was expecting to happen. But I still wanted to see her. One last time… No. She saw what I did. It should be clear to her now and it's clear to me. My place is by Kikyo's side… But, my heart still aches for Kagome. I hate making her cry…

I made my way over to the well, staring down into it.

…

This would be goodbye.

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

I looked up, seeing the familiar trees peaking over the top of the well to wave to me with their sturdy branches. Like they were saying goodbye. I climbed out of the well, sighing as I clutched the bottle of jewel fragments. I noticed Inuyasha. He was staring at me. Neither of us knew what to say, but I had to get this over with so I could move on. It was obvious that he had already.

"Inuyasha..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you had to see what happened between me and Kikyo. But… I've made my decision. I belong with her." It stung hearing the truth from him, but we both had to let go. "I'm sorry for dragging you on. I truly do care for you, but I have to be with Kikyo. I owe my life to her. That's the way it's meant to be. I'm supposed to be here and you're supposed to be back in your own time." Even though we were going our separate ways, I was a bit glad to see that he had matured a great deal, especially compared to when we first met.

… So this was it. I didn't think Inuyasha could be so sentimental and understanding, but I guess he could be. "I… I'm happy you feel the same way." I gulped down my tears. "Then… I-" I was cut off by a strong wind and the sensation of feeling a set of three jewel shards coming towards us quickly.

…

Koga?

In an instant, Koga was in front of us. He was holding a bouquet of pretty pink flowers. "Hey, Kagome!" His smile was charming as always and his extraordinary pale blue eyes were filled with joy. "I was nearby and I wanted to stop by to see you. What are you doing alone with this mutt?" He walked up to me oblivious to what was going on. He handed me the pretty flowers. I didn't have much of a choice so I accepted them with a smile and he held my clasped hands in his.

"Uh… We weren't doing much of anything, really." I said with an awkward smile as Ginta, Hakkaku, and a few wolves finally caught up to him.

Should I tell Koga that this would be the last time I would see him? I would hate to break his heart. Koga was such a nice person. He always paid attention to me, and he thought about me. He was bold. So bold that it made me blush sometimes, like the time when he confessed his love for me in front of his entire tribe and my friends. I didn't think much of it at the time because I was so in love with Inuyasha…

* * *

" _Why did you kidnap Kagome, mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha yelled, angry._

 _Koga turned around, spear in hand as he looked down at Inuyasha. "I don't have time to play your games, so run off and play, puppy. She's my woman now, accept that."_

" _Huh?" Inuyasha and our other friends looked confused._

 _My face paled. When did I agree to this? "Th-there's no truth to what he's saying!"_

" _There's no denying it." Koga turned around, glaring down at Inuyasha. "Kagome is no ordinary girl, mutt. She can see the sacred jewel shards. That means she's perfect for me. I'm not afraid to admit it." He turned to look at me. I could see the passion in his pretty eyes. "I'm in love with you, Kagome!"_

… _Huh? My face was blank._

 _Koga had triumph written all over his face. "You can leave him and come with me whenever you want, Kagome. Once you experience what it's like being with a_ real _warrior, you'll never go back to_ scraps _again_." _He began to laugh while his tribe whistled and whooped with delight. The wolves were howling._

" _Well, he's straightforward, I'll give him that." Sango said, in light amusement._

"… _I wish I could be that bold." Miroku stated, still a bit dazed about how straightforward the wolf demon tribe leader was._

* * *

I had never requited Koga's feelings. In a way, I felt like I was always leading him on because it was so hard to find a way to let him down easily.

I heard Inuyasha growl loudly. Whenever Koga came around to visit me, him and Inuyasha usually ending up arguing over me, but this time Inuyasha had Kikyo. Why was he getting mad over me?

"Get your hands off of her, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha moved me behind him protectively so he could be face to face with Koga.

"Move out of the way, stinky mutt. Don't you have something better to do, like dig in the village's trash?" Koga growled as well.

"You'd better leave before I send you running home with your tail in between your skinny little legs after I take the jewel shards jammed in them."

"Me? Running? Hah." Koga looked at me, pride in his eyes. "Kagome, you need to get your mind off of this mutt and come with me." He began to laugh with his friends and the wolves howled with delight. Koga was right. He understood. My mind was wandering.

If I stayed here, I could help Koga and his tribe find the jewel shards… I would be able to say hi to my friends whenever our groups crossed, and I would have Koga and his tribe's support, which was something Inuyasha barely gave me. Koga and his tribe did their best to cherish me, respect me, and they accepted me as one of their own.

…

Did I really want to stay here with Koga?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the love and support. I was thinking that I will just reply to reviews here, since I'm not getting many of them. Of course you can just skip right to the story.**

 **LadyCash: Thanks so much for being the first to review! More will definitely come!**

 **Guest: Hahaha… 'Inuytrasha'. Hasn't Koga said that before? Anyway, I won't kill him and Kikyo off just yet. I want him to see how happy Kag and Koga are before –possibly- doing that.**

 **Kstewdeux: Koga is most definitely a good alternative. I was just rewatching Inuyasha and I noticed how much in love Koga was with Kagome. They would be cute together, which made this fic be born.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Also, miko traditional clothing is just the style of clothes Kikyo and Kaede wear. Tabi and zori are shoes.**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

 _Did I really want to stay here with Koga?_

I began to think about Koga's feelings for me. He was sweet. Doting. The complete opposite of Inuyasha now that I think about it. Koga wasn't a two-timing bastard like Inuyasha, either.

* * *

" _Kagome, would you please bear me a son?" Miroku said, holding my hands. Before I could respond, Inuyasha was in his face._

" _What do you think you're doing, lecher? Hands off!" He growled. I thought it was cute. He was jealous because he wanted me to himself._

 _Miroku observed us before realizing something. "Oh… I guess this is awkward. I thought you were just a mere companion, but you're in love with her." That made me happy, and I became more joyous as Inuyasha began to blush._

" _Inuyasha…" I said, smiling at him. Was it true? Was Inuyasha truly in love with me?_

" _I… You've got it all wrong!" His temper returned. "I don't_ love _her! She's just a jewel collector!" … That hurt. I didn't know what to say._

" _Hmph…" I moved away from Inuyasha, crossing my arms stubbornly. "I must have forgotten. You obviously have a thing for dead girls. You know, maybe I should go with Miroku. He treats me better." The half demon then turned his short-temper towards me._

" _You wouldn't dare betray me!"_

 _Miroku spoke up again. "I mean, can you really blame her, Inuyasha? You could treat her a little nicer."_

* * *

… I had made my decision. I was going to go with Koga. Inuyasha didn't think I was useful, but Koga did. Besides, Koga wasn't a bad guy.

Inuyasha would never, not in 50 years, admit to anyone that he was in love with me. Not even to himself. I bet he'd confess to anyone about his feelings for Kikyo in a heartbeat.

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking at Koga and Inuyasha as they continued to argue over me.

"I'm tired of your stench, mutt, and I'm sure Kagome is, too. Your disgusting scent gives me heartburn. What did you do to her?" That easily shut Inuyasha up. There was guilt in his golden eyes.

"I… What do you mean? That's none of your business. Get lost."

Koga growled at him. "It is my business! I care about the woman I love. There's a reason why she was out here all alone with a puppy like you." I could see the passion in his eyes as he spoke about me. "You are despicable, Inuyasha! I don't know what you did, but… Kagome's hands feel much colder than they usually do. And her beautiful cheeks, which are usually so rosy, are pale like a fish's belly! I can tell. You hurt her. There were so many emotions swirling in his eyes. "I would never do something to make her feel like that!" he yelled with love.

I…

No one had ever noticed things like that about me. No had ever talked about me with so much love. I didn't know what to say. Neither did Inuyasha. Gina and Hakkaku stood there, their mouths gaping.

"You wasted so much breath trying to get me away from her, but it's obvious that it should be the other way around. I need to get her away from the likes of you." Inuyasha said nothing. He wanted to protest, but Koga was right. Even with his stubborn attitude and huge ego, he could not deny that simple fact.

I looked down, my hands balling into fists. I then spoke, both of them looking at me. "Inuyasha… I… I'm going to help Koga and his tribe. They need my help more than you do." Both he and Koga were stunned by my words.

Inuyasha looked into my eyes with longing. I wouldn't let him lure me in. I couldn't. "Well… I guess this is goodbye, Kagome." I was going to cry, but I managed to keep my voice strong.

"I suppose so, Inuyasha. I wish you and Kikyo the best of luck." I could see his heart shatter right then and there.

I hated saying her name. This was all her fault. Koga must have wondered who Kikyo was. Maybe I would tell him, eventually. I looked down before looking up at Koga. "Um… I have to go give some supplies to my friends." He nodded in understanding, taking my bag from me. We walked away from Inuyasha, back towards the village. I couldn't look at him again. If I did, I knew I would change my mind and go running back to him.

… As soon as we were far enough, I looked back. He was still there.

Looking at me.

Longing for me.

* * *

"Kagome, are ye sure ye want to make such a rash decision? Inuyasha is an idiot. He will come to his senses soon enough." Kaede said. Whenever she looked at me, it felt like she was staring into my soul.

"No, Kaede. I can't rely on 'soon enough'. He and Kikyo are meant to be together. I'm not going to keep hurting their relationship. Inuyasha will continue to switch between us if I'm around." She looked at me, into my strong, unwavering eyes. She sighed.

"Very well then, Kagome." She got up, walking over to a small table covered in cloth. She came back with a light weight kimono similar in style to Sango's, miko traditional clothing, and a pair of zori and tabi. She handed it to me, the two outfits folded neatly with the shoes placed on top. "Ye are going to need this. Your current attire will not stand up to where ye are going."

I thanked her. Taking the clothes, I smiled and promised to visit. She had done a lot for me. Once I said goodbye to my friends, I left. I hoped I would see them soon. I took my bag from Koga. He waited outside for me the whole time. Quickly, I hurried home to stock up again and told my family that I would be gone for longer than usual. They wished me luck…

…

Inuyasha was no longer standing at the well. This was it.

Koga took my now stuffed bag from me. His smile was charming.

"Ready to go, sis?" Ginta asked, carrying my bike with Hakkaku helping him.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Effortlessly, Koga scooped me up into his strong arms like I was his bride. I held on to him for dear life as he raced off towards the wolf den and away from my old life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the love!**

 **I'll reply to the reviews now! Of course, you may skip if you desire.**

 **Kstewdeux: lol She's going with Koga!**

 **JazzieRae2516: Thank you so much for the compliment! I've always thought Koga was cute. While I rewatch Inuyasha this second time, I realize how in love he was with her. Kagome would surely return it if dum-dum Inuyasha wasn't in the way (I don't mind InuKag). You shipping SesshyKag (I also ship GrownUp!Rin and Sesshy don't kill me) is giving me another plot bunny-! lol but I gotta finish at least 1 fanfic in my life. –Imma probably end up writing the SesshyKag plot bunny you just gave me so look out for that ig-**

 **Also—You most definitely are not too late! I feel like I can squeeze a nice chunk (maybe 10) of short (2000 words) chapters out of my muse, so enjoy! Don't worry about your spelling :) When I write fanfics I spell a lot of things wrong I and I let Microsoft Word fix it bc I'm too lazy to do it myself.**

 **Courtneydb10: Thank you so much! I'm updating right now! :)**

 **! I made a mistake in the last chapter. Koga doesn't have the jewel shard in his right arm anymore, since the birds of paradise ripped it out. ): Poor baby. He only has 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

I held onto Koga as he ran, the gust of wind blowing my skirt up. It was kind of uncomfortable, having my panties show. I mean, I knew he wasn't looking. He was a gentleman. But if it was Miroku… Ugh. I'm starting to miss that lecher already.

I wanted to ask him if he could slow down. Him putting me down and letting me walk by myself would be even better. I hated being treated like I couldn't do anything by myself. He had good intentions, though. Also, apparently I tend to make this face when I'm thinking about something. Koga notices everything about me, so of course he was aware of my change of expression.

"Kagome, what's with that face? Is something wrong?" He regarded at me with a bit of concern in his eyes.

I was a little nervous. What was I supposed to say? "Uh… No, I'm fine. I just make a face when I'm thinking."

"… Alright." He smiled at me. "You were thinking about me, right?" … I can't say that didn't catch me off guard. Koga was always saying sweet things.

 _Let him down easy, Kagome…_ I reminded myself. "Uh, sure." I laughed nervously. … Should I ask him to put me down? … I should, while I have his attention. "Koga, don't you think we should wait for Ginta and Hakkaku? We're pretty far ahead…" He skidded to a stop.

"I guess." He put me down. After a few minutes, Hakkaku, Ginta, and the wolves had caught up to us. The two friends stopped, bent over and began to pant. "Hurry up, you two idiots. We need to get moving."

Ginta groaned. "Koga, can't we just walk the rest of the way?"

"It's not like we're in a rush." Hakkaku added. They were right. Besides, after what happened between me and Inuyasha, I needed time to wind down and think to myself. I looked at Koga expectantly. I saw him open his mouth to protest before he looked at me. He blushed a little before shifting his attention to his friends.

"… Fine. We won't get back until evening."

We walked at a somewhat slow pace. The walk helped me clear my head. Ginta and Hakkaku took turns riding my bike. They were so fascinated by it. Koga seemed to be enjoying the walk, too. He seemed captivated by the scenery along our path. He must flash by it so much that he never noticed how beautiful it was. Even though the feudal era was full of nasty demons, the world was gorgeous. If the horrifying demons didn't exist, I would like it better than my own time.

* * *

Koga was right. We didn't get back to the wolf den until early evening. I'm glad I packed a lot because probably wasn't going to be back in my time since the well is so far away. The walk was great, though. I got to clear my head, and I felt rejuvenated. There's nothing wrong with taking it slow for a bit. You know, stepping back and realizing what you have.

Once we walked in, the wolves we brought with us hurried over to the rest of the pack.

"Koga's back! And he brought sis with him!" Ginta yelled. The tribe cheered, and I blushed with embarrassment. But I didn't care much honestly, since I was hungry. A wonderful smell hit my nose, and my mouth watered a bit.

"Mm, what's that smell?" I asked, looking around. I spotted a big pot that had thick steam coming out of it. One of the pack members stirred it with a large stick. He looked satisfied with his work.

"Dinner is ready, guys!" He called out. The pack cheered again, all of them smiling happily. They were a pretty cheerful group. They got their food in an orderly fashion, and of course Koga got his first and kind of ordered that I get mine next. Once we were all sat down and settled, the den was filled with the sound of joyful conversations and laughter. Just hearing everyone made me smile. I wasted no time in eating my stew since I was really hungry. After I ate a few bites, I began to get curious. Maybe I could make this for my family back home. It was _that_ good.

"What's this called and what did you put in it? It's amazing!" I said, looking at the wolf demon who cooked it.

"It's my famous demon stew!" He said, beaming at me. … _Excuse me?_ "I made it with rice, demon parts, radishes…" He continued to go on about the ingredients as I sat there in disbelief, staring down into my bowl. He rambled on. "I used to make the same thing with humans flesh, but Koga made me change the recipe for some reason." … I just ate demon parts. It was hard not to gag.

"Oh. I see… That's interesting." I looked down into my bowl, my appetite completely gone. I then offered it to Koga, smiling nervously to hide my disgust. "Koga, would you like the rest? My eyes are bigger than my stomach today."

He looked at me a bit funny, tilting his head a little. Then he took it, smiling charmingly. "I accept this food as a token of your love, Kagome."

"It really isn't that deep, but alright…" I laughed a bit. His words of affection were so adorable that they made me laugh.

Everyone helped clean up after dinner. I helped with cleaning the dishes. I let my eyes wander as I washed a bowl in the basin. I spotted Koga talking to the guy who cooked the stew. The wolf prince looked at the other menacingly.

"If you dare cook another dish with demon parts in it, I'm going to wring your neck with my bare hands." He growled, his fangs showing a bit.

The tribe member had an expression full of fear and confusion. "B-But I-" Koga cut him off.

"She doesn't like it. That's all that matters." Koga glared at him a bit before walking in my direction so he could help, too. I snapped my head back to the task at hand, pretending like I wasn't just eavesdropping.

 _He really pays attention to me…_

* * *

After we were finished cleaning up, some of the tribe members went to the den's hot spring to bathe. I was so happy to find that piece of information out. It would be heaven. Koga showed me around the den. I had only been to the entrance/living room kind of space of the den, but there was so much more to it. There was a room where they kept their food, a part where they stored weapons, and bedrooms.

Once we were deeper inside the den, I realized how cold it was. I'm glad Kaede gave me some clothes. She was right about me needing them. She was always looking out for me…

Eventually, we got to Koga's room. His was the biggest, of course. There was his bed, which was just a soft filling of something fluffy with a furry pelt over it. There was also a bear rug, but there wasn't much else to it. It smelled of him… Which was actually quite nice. He had a naturally masculine scent of mahogany, freshwater, and mint. I liked it.

"Kagome…" He said, looking at me. I shifted my gaze to him in response. "I'm sorry, but your room isn't ready yet." He looked down nervously, scratching the back of his neck. I had never seen him so nervous before. Maybe because he would always be trying to stand up to Inuyasha and be a leader for his comrades. It was cute, seeing him like this. "Would you mind sleeping in my room until yours is ready?"

… Well, Koga was a gentleman. Even if he was in love with me, I knew he wouldn't try anything. "It's fine, Koga." He looked relieved. "Do you mind if I go change?" He nodded, leaning against the wall in the hallway. I got my miko robes, the shoes, and the hair ties before going into his room. There was a kind of curtain thing to cover the entrance, so I made sure it was closed before going to the farthest corner of his room and changing into it.

Even though I couldn't see myself in it since there wasn't a mirror, I knew I looked almost identical to Kikyo. I hated it. Being compared to her made me upset. I peeked out at him once I was done my hair tied up in the traditional way. He was dozing off a bit, which was cute. "Koga, I'm done."

He woke with a bit of a jolt before looking at me. He began to blush and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Wow, Kagome… You look great. It really suits you."

I got a little flustered. "Thank you…" His reaction was much different than Inuyasha's. What did Inuyasha say when he first saw me in this type of outfit? Oh, right. 'Take it off.' Ugh, I can't believe him.

We went into his room, making sure to close the curtain. He sat on the side of his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head against the mattress. His legs were spread out in front of him. He then closed his eyes. I didn't want to disturb him, but I was confused. This was his bed. Why wasn't he sleeping in it?

"Koga, why aren't you sleeping in your bed? I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I asked, looking at him. He opened an eye, gazing up at me.

"I'm extending my hospitality towards you, Kagome." Koga gave me a gentle smile. He's so sweet. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all.

"I understand that, but I don't mind sleeping in your bed with me… I know you're a good person." I smiled tiredly, trying not to yawn. He shook his head.

"A gentleman doesn't sleep in a bed with a woman that isn't his wife." He was so... pure, for the lack a better word. Very traditional. I knew he was enticed by me. How could he be so strong? One look at Kikyo, and Inuyasha was ready to die by her side.

"Don't you at least want to take off your armor? It must be uncomfortable."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, tiredly mumbling something about being a gentleman. He was tired. I felt bad about taking over his bed, so tomorrow I would try to help set up my room. I laid down on the bed, looking at Koga as he slept soundly. I played with his silky hair, the soft strands comforting me as I fell asleep by his side.

 _He's a gentleman and he's sweet... What more could a girl want?_

* * *

 **Should I write the next chapter in Koga's p.o.v? Might also check back to see how Inuyasha and the gang is doing. :) Please, review! Keeps me motivated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kind of a filler. Sorry! It goes more into depth about the events leading up to Inuyasha and Kagome's separation. It may also be a little short. I don't know, haven't started writing yet. It's in the format of a flashback type of thing. Basically the events leading up to chapter 1.**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **Kstewdeux: Well, of course he isn't perfect. He's very egotistical, given the fact that he has jewel shards and that he's the wolf prince. I think Sango said this once, but he only says the things he thinks Kagome wants to hear.**

 **AyannaIvanova: Thanks so much! :)** **I certainly try my best to get their personalities right.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

 _I watched in astonishment as Inuyasha killed the bird of paradise in one swing of his sword. He really has gotten the hang of the wind scar! I was so proud of him. I had asked Sango to help me get Koga down from the mountain since he was hurt. I felt bad, but his arrogance led to his injury and the loss of the jewel shard in his right arm. He groaned softly, holding his injured arm. It looked really bad. The skin there was rubbed off, the result of him trying to free his arm, and it looked crushed as a result of being caught in between those giant teeth. Kirara landed and helped me bring Koga over to his comrades. I kneeled on the ground, letting him rest his head on my knees._

 _Inuyasha continued to bask in the glory of his mastery of the wind scar. "I took down the bird of hell, now I just have this fleabag wolf to deal with." He said. He turned to the tribe, his eyes widening when he saw me holding Koga. "She's hugging him!"_

" _You aren't going to be '_ dealing with _' anything, Inuyasha. He's really hurt!" I looked at Inuyasha with a stern look on my face, but he himself looked hurt and confused._

" _This is nothin'," Said Koga, sitting up. He was in pain. I saw him wince with every movement._

" _Koga, don't get up!" I said, worried for him. He didn't listen to me, his arrogance coming through once again. He stood up, albeit slowly and faced Inuyasha._

" _Trying to get me while I'm down?... Well, I'm still able to whip ya…"_

" _We'll see about that!" Inuyasha lunged towards Koga, ready to punch him. I panicked, having to use my last resort._

" _Inuyasha, sit boy!" I said firmly. His beads of subjugation immediately brought him to the ground. That would be enough time to let the tribe escape. I helped Koga over to his friends. "Get him out of here! Quick!" Ginta and Hakkaku both took one of Koga's arms and the pack ran away. Inuyasha and I watched them leave._

" _Why did you let them escape?!" He said, angrily. Did I really need to explain myself?_

" _Koga was too hurt to fight… Besides, he was good to me, so I decided to return the favor." I looked at Inuyasha, who still looked upset._

"' _Good to you'?! Do you really get off on that kind of thing? He kidnapped you and you were almost killed!" He was fuming._

 _I looked down to hide my blush. I played with my fingers to avoid looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "He looks rough, but he was actually really kind to me, and he protected me."_

 _Miroku and Sango looked at us arguing. "Miroku, do you think she's developed feelings for Koga?"_

 _The monk contemplated a bit. "How could she resist? He's lavished her with bold declarations of love and loyalty."_

"… _This is stupid! Forget it!" Inuyasha growled, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. After taking the two jewel shards, we set off again._

 _Was Inuyasha jealous?_

* * *

 _Over the next few days, Koga came often to visit me. He was still so grateful after I helped him. He brought me flowers every time. He didn't stay long, but he always said something sweet to me, or something arrogant that made Inuyasha upset._

 _Over those few days, Inuyasha hadn't said a word to me. I think he was still upset about me helping the wolf demon tribe, and Koga coming to visit most definitely did not make him any less upset. We had been exploring the mountains for the past couple of days. It was a nice change of scenery._

 _We stopped to rest on a cliff that had a beautiful view of the sunset. The sweet orange and pink sky easily blended with the pretty yellow of the sun. It was gorgeous. I looked at the 2 jewel shards we retrieved from the birds of paradise._

" _One of these belonged to Koga…" I said to myself. "I wonder if he and Inuyasha will keep fighting…"_

" _Kagome, why don't you go try to calm down Inuyasha?" Sango said to me. Huh? "He's very protective of you. When Koga kidnapped you, he was very upset…" I looked back at Inuyasha. He was sitting away from us, on the edge of the cliff. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was pouting._

" _I feel bad for him, considering the way things turned out." Miroku sympathized with him. I went over to Inuyasha, not sure what to say. What was there to apologize for?_

" _Hey, Inuyasha…" He looked at me before childishly looking away. Figures. "I'm sorry for worrying you, 'kay? Thank you for saving me." I kneeled down next to him._

" _Hmph… I think you would have preferred it if I didn't show up at all." He said, confusing me. What did he mean by that? "Doesn't take much, does it; a few sweet words?"_

" _What are you talking about?" I didn't understand what he was going on about. "Does it bug you that Koga said he loved me, and that he visits me a lot? Is that it?" He shifted a bit. Yup, hit the nail on the head. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He growled before standing up in his tantrum._

" _Why would I be jealous of that jerk?! I don't care!" He yelled, looking at me._ Yeah, right, Inuyasha. _I thought of something to say to put him at ease._

" _Not that it's any of your business, but Koga's not my type, okay?" I lied, but Inuyasha was too angry to notice._

" _Hmph, I wasn't askin'. I don't care what you do. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spare me, would'ja?" I wanted to say something back, but I let it go, sighing softly. Making him angrier wouldn't do anything. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he squatted down next to me._

" _So… What did you guys do, exactly?..." I don't know what my face looked like now, but I knew it was an expression of disgust. I looked at Inuyasha's confused face. Did he really think I would do something? Did he think I slept with him or something?_

" _Inuyasha…" I started off sweetly, trying to hide my anger. That didn't help. I scowled deeply, yelling at him. "Just who do you take me for?! I have some self-respect, you know! I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"_

 _He looked surprised, and a little scared for a bit before yelling back. "You don't have to bite my head off! I was just wonderin'!"_

 _I got in his face. "You jerk! Don't you get anything?!"_

" _If I'm such a jerk, then stop taggin' along and gettin' in the way! I'm tired of wastin' my time rescuing you!"_

 _I gave him a blank stare. I couldn't do this. "I see…" I looked at Sango, who was watching us argue. "Sango?"_

 _She looked a little scared, like I was going to yell at her, too. "Uh, what is it?_

" _Can I borrow Kirara?" As if saying it was okay, Kirara jumped on top of Sango's head and nuzzled into her hair._

" _What are you gonna do?"_

 _Inuyasha made a face as if he was judging me. "Hmph… She misses her wolf boy already."_

 _He was getting on my last nerve. I looked at Inuyasha, fire in my eyes. "I'm going back home, stupid!" I yelled. I'm sure Koga himself could hear me, I was really loud. "You're such a jerk!" I immediately got on Kirara, taking Shippo with me. He was great company, he let me vent to him. Once we were back at the well, I smiled at him. "Shippo, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'll be coming back right away, since I'm not really that mad. Don't tell Inuyasha, okay?"_

* * *

I jolted awake, sitting upright and in a cold sweat. I had a terrible dream. It was a nightmare. It seemed pretty normal at first. My mind was just reminding me about the rough patch me and Inuyasha had before I caught him with Kikyo. This time, the ending was much worse than me just seeing them together.

Inuyasha was standing outside the well, waiting for me. Once I climbed out, he looked like the happiest man alive. I hugged him tightly. We stayed in that embrace until he saw Kikyo approaching us. Once she got there, it was like I didn't exist to him. He left me there and went to her. Why did I have a dream like that? Was it because I missed him?

I shook my head to get it out of my mind. There's no use in crying over spilled milk. That argument with Inuyasha truly opened my eyes. He didn't trust me. How could we have had a stable relationship with no trust? From now, I'm going to try not to think about him anymore. I'm doing nothing but hurting myself when I think about him. There was nothing to be had between us anymore.

I sighed softly, looking around Koga's room and listening intently. It was still night, I think. I didn't hear anyone moving around. I looked at Koga. His face looked content as he slept. I laid down again, looking at him attentively. _Maybe he's dreaming about me…_ Blushing, I rolled my eyes at myself, drifting back to sleep.

 _Get over yourself, Kagome._

* * *

 **I was kinda iffy on that last bit. I feel like I could have gone without it but it felt weird not to have it? I dunno. Expect some action next chapter. :) (no not that kind of action pervert)**


	6. Chapter 6

**! I was watching a YouTube video called "Saddest moments in Inuyasha" and it included a scene from the final act (I haven't seen this yet), but I don't mind spoilers or whatever. Kikyo was dying, and Kagome was all sad (?) and Inuyasha wanted a moment alone with her. He kissed her I swear I was so mad (if you don't know, InuKag is cannon) but when the screen showed the rest of the group crying, Koga was just sitting next to Kagome like "? ok" and it made me laugh so hard.**

 **Review response:**

 **Kstewdeux: Inuyasha is known for coming to his senses in the nick of time. :) I can't guarantee that it will work out this time.**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

About a week had passed since I went with Koga. Even though there wasn't much action, I felt happy, and comfortable. Koga usually went out to hunt with Ginta and Hakkaku, while I stayed in the den. I'd help collect herbs for medicine and I would take care of the injured. It wasn't like all the fighting I was used to, but I felt like I had more of an active role than just being a jewel sensor. They actually needed me. I had a lot of spare time, so I used it to practice my archery. I had gotten really good. Some of the tribe members taught me some self-defense as well. Once we finally get out and start looking for jewel shards, I'll be able to help some in combat and I won't be useless.

I had a lot of potential, but Inuyasha never realized that since he never let me do anything. Ugh. I don't want to think about him right now. Once I located a jewel shard, he'd force me to stand there like I was useless. During that last argument we had, he said I always got in the way and that he was tired of rescuing me all of the time. If he taught me some self-defense or _something_ , maybe I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped… But then I wouldn't have met Koga.

I blushed at that thought, helping an injured wolf demon drink some herbal tea. Koga and I had gotten really close, which I was glad about. Unlike Inuyasha, Koga wasn't switching back and forth between me and some other girl. I was the only one he was giving his attention to. It made me happy knowing that I wasn't a replacement anymore.

… I'll come clean, knowing that made me a little more… Open to being with Koga. So much so that the sweet things he says and the flowers were getting to me a bit. I found myself getting more and more flustered every time. Every time he looked at me, every time he smiled at me…

I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, Kagome! The person I was helping noticed my strange behavior.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" He asked after taking a sip of the tea. I nodded.

Before I let myself develop feelings for Koga, I needed to get rid of the love I have for Inuyasha. I would hate to make Koga feel like a replacement. He deserves much better than that. Right now… I feel like if Inuyasha told me he didn't have feelings for Kikyo anymore, I would go running back to him. I'm mature enough to admit that.

When Inuyasha and I separated, it was so tempting to tell him that I was still willing to stay with him, but I didn't. I wanted to, but I had to be strong for myself. Once I can be strong for Koga and give him my everything, I would be willing to stay with him.

* * *

 _I need to help Shippo escape from here so he can go get Inuyasha and the others… But how?... I noticed Shippo was gone. I looked around for him. "Shippo?" I then saw Koga walk next to me, gasping a bit._

" _Stand up," He said. I noticed his voice sounded… Weird. I couldn't explain it. I quickly noticed that Shippo had shapeshifted into Koga. He looked just like him. I was quietly judging him. "Please, Kagome, don't make it look obvious…" He said, looking around. I went along with it. He grabbed me by my arm like Koga would, leading me outside._

" _Koga, where are you going with the human?" A wolf demon asked._

 _Shippo turned around, still disguised. "The woman needs some fresh air. This place stinks, and I don't think it's because of the wolves." I was amazed. He got Koga's cocky attitude down perfectly! They didn't suspect a thing._

" _Hey, Ginta, Hakkaku," The same wolf demon called. "You go watch Koga's back for him."_

" _What are you talking about?" A wolf demon with grey hair asked. "Ginta and Hakkaku already left with Koga for guard duty an hour ago."_

" _What? Then who the hell was that?" Everyone looked as us suspiciously as we got closer to the waterfall. A few hungry looking wolves came up to us, looking at Shippo. I could see the fear in his eyes. I then remembered that Koga had a wolf's tail. I glanced at Shippo's bushy fox tail._ Uh oh…

 _A wolf bit Shippo's tail and he yelped, the transformation reversing._

" _You little thief!" The wolf demons readied their weapons. "Tryin' to fool us, huh?" I tried to figure something out. We would be killed if I didn't think fast. I quickly grabbed a spear._

" _Hurry, Shippo!" He stood there in horror so I grabbed his hand, running through the waterfall and along the side of the mountain. Maybe I could outrun them. We ran but our escape was brought to a screeching halt once we encountered a cliff._

" _We're trapped now, Kagome!" Shippo cried, looking over the edge. I thought to find a different path but the tribe was already surrounding us. Koga had given them orders not to hurt me, but I still had to get Shippo to find the others. I then remembered something. Shippo can transform into a floating pink ball._

" _You can expand your body and fly, right?" I glanced at him as I held my spear in self-defense._

" _Yes, but I can't fly with you, Kagome." That was good enough for me. I grabbed his arm, flinging him out over the cliff as he yelled._

" _You're not getting away!" A wolf demon with amazing aim sent a chain after Shippo. It would surely get him if I didn't do anything. Instinctively, I stabbed my spear into the chain, causing it to lose momentum and flail off to the side. Shippo transformed into his blob._

" _Shippo, go find Inuyasha! Quick!" I yelled out to him._

" _Conniving wench!" The wolf demon that threw the chain looked at me angrily. "I'll devour you alive!" He took a step towards me. In the blink of an eye, a dead boar flew up and landed on him, knocking the wind out of his lungs._

" _Who… Who did that?" One of the tribe members said. We all looked in the direction where the boar came from before seeing Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku looking down at us on a ledge._

" _Hey, what did I say about eating her?" Koga asked, authority in his voice. "I warned you." One of the members tried to help the injured one up._

" _Koga?" He said with disbelief. I can't believe he would kill a member of his own pack just for me…_

" _Koga, the little guy is flyin'," Ginta said, pointing to Shippo. "He's over there."_

 _The member with grey hair finally helped the injured one, his arm slung around his shoulders. "Koga, let me go after him. It's the least I could do for letting him escape."_

 _The hurt one looked scared. "I don't wanna die, please…"_

" _Hm…" Koga placed a hand on his chin, looking down at me as he mused out loud. "She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal." He jumped down from the ledge, landing in front of me._

" _H-Huh?" I stepped back in surprise._

 _He put his hands on his hips, smirking cockily. "I'm gonna make you my woman." …_ Excuse me? _I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression._

" _Koga," one of the members whispered, "I thought you were gonna eat her when you're done, not marry her!"_

" _You don't want her, she's a human!" Another one said. I hated how they were talking about me like I was just a material thing._

" _Idiots!" Koga looked at them over his shoulder. "The birds of paradise aren't the only ones with a shard, you know. With her ability, we'll be able to gather all the sacred jewel shards in the region!"_

" _That would make us incredibly powerful," the first one thought out loud._

" _Our pack would be unstoppable!" The other one exclaimed._

" _That's the idea, yeah. She's much more important than some female demon." Koga said, getting closer to me. I didn't notice because I was staring at his face. He was really handsome, and his scent was intoxicating. He looked at me. "Your name is Kagome, right?" I… Wow. I don't think I've ever told him my name. He must have heard it from my friends… I remember when Inuyasha and I first met. He didn't call me by my name after we had known each other for a week. He'd always say 'hey stupid' or he'd call me Kikyo._

" _Uh…" I stepped back, not really knowing that to say. He placed his hand on the small of my back and I blushed instantly. My heart was pounding in my chest. He brought me closer to him. I was stunned. I've never had a man claim me so openly._

" _Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now," He smirked conceitedly, looking into my eyes. Like he knew that he was the best any woman could ask for. I hate to admit it, but I was down for—"Got that?"_ Pardon me _? I don't take orders from anyone_ , especially _from someone I just met._

 _I was love-struck for a second there but I came to my senses. "I don't belong to anyone!" I said, wriggling out of his grasp. "Get your hands off of me!" I struck him hard, with all of my might. I didn't see it, but I could feel his head turn with the force I used. I opened my eyes, looking up. The whole tribe looked flabbergasted, their eyes full of dread. Koga looked shocked as well, like he couldn't believe that I just slapped him._

" _That chick just slapped Koga!" A tribe member yelled._

" _Honeymoon's over." Ginta mumbled. "She's dead now." They all stepped away, knowing what Koga was like when he was mad. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Would he really kill me?_

 _Koga looked at me before placing his hand on his chin, thinking._

" _I'm not some slave at the auction, you can't just put in a bid and claim me as your property…." I said, still blushing. "Besides, I'm not available. I'm kinda seeing a guy." I said, thinking about Inuyasha. But… He still has feelings for Kikyo… "Sort of…" I looked down._

" _You're… taken?" Koga's said, one of his cheeks red from the slap and the other one from his blush. "Don't tell me you're with that dog-eared mutt Inutrasha."_

 _I felt like I had to defend him. "His name isn't Inutrasha, so don't insult him!" I averted my gaze so Koga wouldn't be able to see that I was lying. "He's brave, courageous, really good hearted when he's not being a jerk, and he's got a great name so say it right! Inuyasha!" Koga could obviously tell that I was lying._

 _His expression looked like he wasn't convinced. "Hmph, I don't see what you like about him."_ Ugh, Kagome, what are you saying? Inuyasha's in love with Kikyo… _"I don't care. Next time I'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to my wolves." Huh? Koga picked up the heavy boar he threw, slinging it over his shoulder. He looked back at me with triumph. "Then he won't be much of a competition anymore, just a pile of old bones." He looked into my eyes as I stared into his with awe. I was… flattered. Wooed. My heart beat wildly in my chest. Was it out of fear?_

 _Excitement?_

…

 _There was a spark between us._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! I don't want to make this chapter too long, so I'm cutting it off here. I told myself "go ahead and write the flashback it'll only be like 400 words lol" but my fingers and my muse lied to me. But there will be action and Inuyasha and Co. next chapter I promise so we can get this story rolling! Please, review! Keeps me motivated.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all… I am so sorry lmaoo. I started school recently and I go one of the most prestigious, competitive high schools in my country (and I take all honors classes) so all the homework I've been getting has been kicking my ass. I have little to no free time, but I have a 3 day weekend! :) Thanks so much for the continuous love since I've been gone.**

* * *

 **Kogome's P.O.V.**

I stood about 500 feet from a wooden board, readying an arrow. One of the tribe members convinced me to switch to a long bow. It was harder to get an accurate shot and the drawback time was most definitely slower, but the feeling of power it gave me was incredible. I had gotten really good at rapid firing… The blisters on my hands were most definitely worth it. I readied another arrow, staggering them on the drawstring before releasing. Both of them landed on the red 'x' painted in the middle of the board. I continued to rapid fire arrows, most of them landing directly on the x or close to it. I was trying to beat my record of 3 arrows in 5 seconds.

"Wow, sis, you're one hell of a good shot!" I heard Ginta say. Wasn't he and Hakkaku out hunting with Koga?

I looked up at Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku as they strode into the den. Koga carried a gigantic, dead boar on his shoulder. I glanced at his injured forearm. It looked better than when he first got the wound, but it still looked terrible. And painful. Ouch. I wanted to wrap it up for him in bandages, but he was too prideful to let me. He said it was just a scratch, but does a 'scratch' turn purple like that?

"We're back, sis! Sorry to keep ya' waitin'," Hakkaku said, smiling at me. Koga dropped the boar, and it surely was heavy. The corpse landed with a deep thud, the sound resonating around the cave.

I laughed nervously, shaking my head a little. "No, I wasn't waiting! You're fine, really." I lowered my bow, putting it down. As if on cue, I felt my hands being held by Koga's large, rough ones. He held my hands tenderly and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know how you do it all, Kagome. Thank you so much for looking after the den while I was away. You're amazing." I smiled at him, a blush creeping up onto my face. He did things like this all of the time, but it was getting to me. "I appreciate your help so much." My heart leaped at that statement, thinking about Inuyasha. He had never told me that he had appreciated the things I did. Actually, he often told me that I didn't do enough and that I was useless…

But that's no longer a part of my life anymore. No more being underappreciated. "It's nothing, honestly. I don't mind." Being under his steady, loving gaze made me a bit squeamish. As he looked into my eyes, I could tell he was searching for something. His pretty pale blue eyes invaded mine, looking for something—anything—but I don't think he found what he was looking for. He smiled, a relieved look on his face.

He reluctantly let go of my hands. "I'm glad to hear that, Kagome." I could tell that something was on his mind. "Tomorrow, we'll set out and start searching for jewel shards, is that okay with you?" Was it okay? Of course it was! I missed the constant change of scenery and the lore! The action… Not so much.

I nodded eagerly, seeing the happiness in his expression.

"You're such an incredible woman." He said, openly admiring me. Was there anything to admire? There wasn't much special about me, honestly. Before I could be humble and protest, he gave a charming smile. "I'm going to go clean up." I was able to study his handsome face for a few more nanoseconds before he turned away, going to the hot springs to wash the blood off of his body. I watched the muscles in his back move as he got farther and farther away from us. Once he was gone, I heard Ginta and Hakkaku laughing.

Curiously, I looked at them after snapping out of my love-struck daze. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh, too!"

"You were totally giving Koga the goo-goo eyes, sis!" Hakkaku exclaimed, doubling over as he laughed. Was I?... Was my attraction to Koga that obvious?

Childishly, I scowled at them. "I was _not_ giving Koga the goo-goo eyes!" I stuck my tongue out at them before looking down and blushing, somewhat timidly. I heard their laughter increase tenfold. I'm pretty sure my face looked like a tomato. "Hmph!" I dropped my bow, storming out of the cave.

* * *

After dinner, it was still light outside, so I had gone out to collect herbs. Even though I took my bow and a quiver full of arrows, Koga made Ginta and Hakkaku come with me. He was looking out for me, and I was glad for it.

The two friends watched me pick herbs and inspect them, both with spears in their hands.

"You're so good at this, sis." Ginta said, watching me place an herb into the already full basket. I stood up with it in my hands and my bow and quiver on my shoulder.

"It's not that hard, really," I smiled at them, beginning to make my way back to the den, both of them close behind. Once we got there, I noticed Koga leaning against the wall. His face contorted in pain as he propped his injured forearm up on his knee. He looked up at us, his pained expression fading away.

I set down the basket and hurried over to him before kneeling down. He looked like he wanted to protest, but I held his forearm and began to examine the wound before he could say anything.

"Koga…" My eyebrows knotted in concern. It looked way worse up close.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head over me, Kagome. I'm fine." He gently took his arm away from me and I wanted to force him to let me wrap it up. I sighed in defeat.

"If you say so…" I thought a bit, lowering my gaze before looking up at him again. "I'm going to go take a bath, is that okay?"

He nodded. I stood up, turning to make my way deeper into the cave. He got up, too, which confused me. "I'm going to stand watch. I don't want anything to happen to you." He was so sweet. We made our way back towards the hot spring. He leaned against the wall of the den, closing his eyes with his head bowed and his muscular arms crossed against his broad chest.

Such a gentleman. I was kinda amused at the fact that he didn't want to watch me undress.

I—

Um, not that I wanted him to.

I placed my lighter kimono on the side of the spring so I could change into them when I'm done. I took off my miko traditional robes as fast as I could—I didn't want anyone to see my goodies. After I was completely naked, I got into the hot spring, sitting down and sighing in relief. The hot water immediately soothed all the aches and pains in my body. I relaxed, letting the water caress my body.

After a few more minutes, I heard something rustling. It feel eerie. I glanced around, seeing something move in the corner of my eye. Instinctively, I screamed and stood up, coming face to face with a monkey that was going through my clothes. I threw a rock at it, blushing in embarrassment. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kagome are you okay?!" Koga came face to face with me, and the first thing he saw was me.

Standing there.

Completely naked.

"S-Sorry," He muttered, looking away.

I blushed heavily before immediately submerging my nude body back into the water. "I-I'm fine…" The scandalous little monkey scurried away.

A few minutes later, I got out and put my kimono on and washed my miko robes before hanging them on a rope to dry. Before returning to my room to get a good night's sleep, I stopped by Koga's to bid him a goodnight. I peeked my head in behind the curtain, only to find him already fast asleep in preparation for tomorrow's journey.

 _I wonder if he's dreaming of me…._

* * *

 **We got a bath scene! ;) Expect some action next chapter. (No, not that kind of action you pervert)**

 **Thank you such much for all the reviews! The love and support really do motivate me.**

 **See you next time, - EmiAni.**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm really sleepy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry y'all. I lost my muse for this, but I watched a few episodes of Inuyasha and it's back again. :) Almost been two years, sorry for the wait. In my junior year of high school now. Thank you for the continuous love since i've been gone!**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

I frowned, my arrow swiftly burring itself into the wooden board and splintering it. It was about an inch off from the red dot I had painted on it. Usually, that would have been good for me, but it still irritated me for some reason.

* * *

 _Inuyasha looked at me scornfully as I stood there, not knowing what to do. Mr. Centipede looked at me hungrily._

" _Why ya looking so dumb,_ Kikyo? _Just kill that thing like ya did to me fifty years ago." Who was Kikyo? I sure didn't know. I picked up a nearby bow and arrow. It was covered it dirt, but I could at least try and protect myself. I clumsily readied the arrow, and loosed the arrow uneasily. It completely missed the demon._

" _Jeez, Kikyo. What happened to your aim? You look like you don't know what you're doing. You sure as hell ain't hesitate like that when you bound me to this tree." I got a bit frustrated, backing up more as Mr. Centipede got closer. I threw down the bow, turning around and looking at Inuyasha._

" _Kikyo, Kikyo, I don't know who she is, but she isn't me! My name is Kagome, get that through your skull, alright? Ka-go-me!"_

* * *

Why was I so angry? Maybe it was just my mind telling me to get better, and that I was. I was way better than I was before I came with Koga. I'd like to think that I'd would be able to fight on my own, maybe, if I put my mind to it. I walked over to the wooden board, taking out the arrows and putting them into my quiver. I stuffed more arrows into my quiver, making sure it was full. Koga finally wanted to go out looking for jewel shards, and I was excited. I loved the lore that came with looking for the jewel shards. Maybe I'll finally get a version of this feudal story that doesn't constantly shove Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship into my face. Maybe this version will have a happy ending for me.

Before exiting the room, I made sure my hidden daggers were sheathed and sharp. I wasn't very good at hand to hand combat, but if the time came (which I doubt it would), I feel like I could manage myself with the skills Ginta and Hakkaku taught me. I was significantly better than I was before, which I was glad for. Everything was better ever since I decided to go with Koga.

I took the bow with me after slinging the quiver of arrows onto my left shoulder. I then made my way into the den. As soon as I entered the den, I saw Koga's face twisted in pain as he looked at his injured arm. His pretty blue eyes noticed me before he set a stern look on his face, to act as if his arm wasn't bothering him. I saw right through it. I stormed over to him to force him to let me wrap it up, but as soon as I was sitting next to him and opened my mouth, a pack of wolf demons came into the den, all holding formidable looking weapons. They were clad in black and wore longer furs than the wolves here in Koga's tribe. Who were they?

"Those are our brothers from the northern mountains," Hakkaku started. "But what are they doing here?"

The assumed leader of the pack stood in front of Koga. "Prince Koga, we would like to join forces." Koga looked mildly annoyed.

"And what's in it for me?"

"There's a jewel shard in a nearby castle. With our forces combined, we would have enough power to kill the lords, take the women, and the jewel shard as well!" I watched as Koga perked up a bit, but he averted his gaze and acted coldly.

"I don't need the stupid jewel shard. I'm powerful enough already." Koga turned his head to face his pack. "If any of you lot want to go after the shard, suit yourselves."

The northern tribe's leader looked at his right hand man, speaking quietly, but not so quietly that Koga couldn't hear. "He already has a pretty woman by his side," he glanced at me, looking me up and down slightly, "I bet she's fertile, too…" I bit my lip to keep myself for snapping. I hated being talked about as if I were a piece of meat. However, if I stood up for myself now, I doubt Koga would have enough fight in him to back up my quick tongue.

The leader's right hand man replied, "You see that?" He motioned to Koga's injured arm with a wave of his finger. "He's got an injury." I watched as Koga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The leader turned to Koga's tribe.

"We will storm the castle and take what rightfully belongs to the wolf demons! If you want a piece of the jewel shard, come with us!" The northern tribe stormed out of the den, along with about 75% of Koga's tribe. Their battle cries and heavy steps could be heard for a while after their departure. After it was quiet, I turned my head to Koga. My brow furrowed a little. I knew his arm must really be bothering him if he passed up the opportunity to claim a jewel shard, especially after the one in his arm was ripped away by the birds of paradise. He noticed my expression, his own softening. He was kind to me in the presence of his pack, but even more open towards me when we were alone.

"Kagome…" He shifted a little to face me. "What's wrong?" I felt myself melting under his sweet gaze. His beautiful blue eyes held me.

"Koga… I know it hurts you, you know… Your arm…" I looked down to avoid his gaze. "I know you really wanted to go with them to find the jewel shard. Why won't you let me help you?"

Koga sighed softly. "Kagome… I'm sorry. I didn't know my attitude about this would affect you so much. I just want to look strong in front of you." He bit his lip gently.

I looked up at him, my heart pounding in my chest. "I just want you to take care of yourself, Koga…" _Was I falling in love?_ Koga nodded slightly. He then gently wrapped his uninjured arm around my shoulders. He gently pulled me against him to rest my head on his armored chest. My cheeks flushed red. I glanced up at him. He blushed a soft pink, looking away from me.

We sat like that for a few minutes, maybe 15 at the max, probably, but it felt like forever. Every now and then I heard whispers from the remaining members of the tribe that hadn't left in search of the jewel shard.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked back into the den with a basket of fruits. I heard them giggling childishly, and I felt them peek at us.

"Hey Ginta, it's finally happening! Sis and boss are ready to make this real!"

Ginta snickered, "This is what Koga's been wantin' all along!"

I rolled my eyes at those two, but Koga didn't say anything. He was comfortable being seen with me like this, and I felt needed in his warm embrace. I felt him shift a little. I looked at him with a questionable look on my face.

"Kagome… Let's go for a walk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, y'all. Thanks so much for the love and support for this story. Frfr action next chapter, but enjoy more fluff and deep thoughts.**

 **! Y'all have no idea how bad I wanna write dirty things (like kissies and touchies heheh) but I want this fanfic to seem like It actually happened so if it seems like it's moving too fast at times with the romance please forgive me! I can't help it but I will tryyy to hold off for now hehe.**

 **Also: Listening to the Inuyasha soundtrack really sets the mood for the chapters. I think I wanna do that! So whenever you see an asterisk, change songs hehe.**

 **Tracklist for this chapter:**

 ***1: Inuyasha OST 1: Longing**

 ***2: Inuyasha OST 1: Destiny and Love**

 ***3 Inuyasha OST 1: Evil Spirits (first half)**

* * *

 **Kagome's P.O.V.**

I walked by Koga's side, a bit confused as he lead me outside of the den. Why did he want to take me on a walk? A few minutes, we were sitting up against a tree, the nearby waterfall providing a relaxing white noise of sorts. We sat in silence for a minute or two, just enjoying each other's company. I began to stare off into the nearby stream until Koga gently offered his injured arm to me. I smiled, knowing what he wanted me to do. He was finally letting me bandage his injured arm. I took from ointment from inside my kimono, gently applying it on the deep wound. Although the bird of paradise had really did a number on his arm, it was starting to scab up in less scraped places already. I then took bandages and began to wrap his arm. He was silent the whole time, until about halfway through where I tightened the bandages to make sure that they would not fall. The Wolf prince stifled a grunt and I noticed his slight grimace.

"I'm sorry, did I wind it too tight?" I looked at him with concern.

Koga shook his head bit, "No, I'm already feeling better thanks to you, Kagome." He smiled at me charmingly, a bit of a smirk lying underneath.

I giggled a little at his flirtatious comment. Even though his arrogance could be a little annoying when I was trying to help him, I found it cute when he tried to act tough in front of me and his tribe because deep down, I knew he had a mushy heart and a serious soft spot. I knew that I could probably get Koga to do anything, but I don't think I could find it in my heart to abuse the love he had for me.

Once I finished wrapping up his arm, we sat together in silence. _You know… I don't know much about Koga and his past…_ The first time I met him, he and his wolves were hunting down a jewel shard before devouring a village of humans. I shivered a bit at the thought. But why had Koga been looking for the shards of the secret jewel? Why was he seeking power? Did he have an enemy (other than Inuyasha, of course)? Had Naraku also done him wrong, like he'd done Inuyasha?

*… I sure knew a lot about Inuyasha's past, and it was filled with Kikyo… and my past had been filled with him. We only met a month ago, but so much has happened since then. If I knew he would end up dropping me like a rock, then I would have never fallen down that well… But things always happen for a reason… I guess.

I sighed softly, feeling Koga look at me with a bit of concern. I was too deep in my own thoughts to reassure him. No matter how much I try to forget about Inuyasha and what we had, I end up thinking about him anyways. I tried to replace him with Koga, but now I found myself thinking about two different people, in the same romantic way. It had been a week and a half since me and Inuyasha split for good this time, and I haven't seen him or our friends since. I knew that I missed my friends deeply, and both my heart and mind yearned for them. I missed Shippo's cute snarky comments, Kirara's sass, Miroku's lechery, and Sango's strong heart…

But did I miss Inuyasha, too? Does my heart still yearn for him? Why, when he hurt me so much?

Who am I kidding? I and Inuyasha never had anything. He had never claimed he was in love with me, or that he wanted me to be his companion. He won't even admit to our friends that he has feelings for me. Maybe he just let me believe he did as a ploy to keep me coming back to help him search for the shards of the Shikon jewel. Or maybe he wanted to have feelings for me to forget about Kikyo? He probably didn't need me anymore when she came back to life… I bit my lip as it trembled a little. I wasn't going to cry, not here. As much as I thought I was done with feeling like this, the wound was still fresh in my heart. He played with me.

Why did I miss him when I was just a jewel detector in his eyes? Maybe Inuyasha was thinking straight for once. Maybe he and Kikyo were truly meant to be.

I shook my head a little. What am I doing, thinking thoughts like this? Could I still be in love with Inuyasha?

Whatever he and I had was over for good. He made that decision for both of us…. But I still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Koga continued to look at me. I glanced into his eyes, which made me snap out of it. No more thinking about Inuyasha! Next to me, I had a handsome, strong headed man who was madly in love with me because of who I am, but here I was, thinking about someone who used me as a replacement for his ex-lover, and then threw me away when he was done. Koga actually cares for me, too much to lead me on like that idiot Inuyasha dd. In fact, I lead him on instead because I was dumb enough to think that Inuyasha wanted me because he made me fall head over heels for him.

… You know what? I should give Koga a chance. My heart began to leap in my chest at that thought. Through my actions, I was already starting to care for him, but I was announcing it officially…. But not out loud, of course. I opened my mouth to reassure him that I was okay. We had only been together for a short time, but he already knew when I was thinking hard about something. I saw his expression soften.

*"You know, Kagome… I know you were thinking about that Inutrasha just now…" He averted his gaze, and so did I, albeit guiltily. "I really don't know what's so special about him, but I still know that I can't ever expect ya' to forget about him. I also don't know what happened between you and him, but it must have been bad to make you want to help me out instead." He gently stroked the bandages on his arm. "But just know that if you ever decide to go back to him, I won't be upset with you. I could never be upset with you, Kagome." I looked at him, blushing a bit. What did I do to deserve him? He was willing to be my second choice… In fact, he was.

"Koga… I don't know what to say," I looked down a little before scooting a bit closer to him. "I… I trust you, Koga. My heart still hurts from what Inuyasha did to me, but I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" I smiled sweetly.

He growled softly. "That mutt… he's going to pay for hurting you." His face twisted a bit in disgust. "Whatever he did, he's despicable for it. How dare he?"

I calmly leaned my head against Koga's shoulder, hoping it'd calm him down, and I felt him relax instantly. "Thank you for protecting me, Koga…" I leaned a little more into him. "I really want to know more about you."

* * *

*The combined wolf demon tribe finally broke down the door to the castle's wall, storming with weapons at the ready.

"There are no guards… It can't be this easy, could it?" One with a scar across his eye exclaimed. Then, they saw a jewel shard glowing from within the castle. "There's the shard!" As soon as he said that, he saw the outline of a woman.

"A sorceress! Kill her!" One with a crescent shaped spear yelled. They all began to rush the woman, adrenaline flooding their veins as their thirst for power turned into a thirst for blood. Kagura delicately used her fan to open the curtain, stepping out and revealing herself.

"Do you really underestimate me this much, Naraku? That hurts." She opened her fan.

"A tiny fan won't stop us, witch!"

Kagura smirked. "Fools. Get ready to meet your demise." With a quick horizontal swipe of her fan, she whispered, "dance of blades." At that moment, dozens of blades made of wind slashed and hacked at the wolf demons, their cries and screams of agony filling the air, as well as the scent of their blood. After a few moments, the field before the castle was covered with wolf demon corpses, their blood, and their broken, splintered weapons.

She chuckled, the "jewel shard" appearing in her free hand. She then held her fan horizontally, moving her hand a mere inch. A wave of wind passed over the leader of the northern wolf demon tribe. His severed limbs glued back together, and Kagura put the "jewel shard" in his hand. "Go, now." He disappeared with a gust of wind.

She then sat on the steps to the entrance, closing her fan and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Who do you think will get here first, Naraku? The half-breed, or wolf boy?"

* * *

 **! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please let me know how you think the story is going!**


End file.
